I Love to Singa
I Love to Singa is a Merrie Melodies animated cartoon directed by Tex Avery, produced by Leon Schlesinger, and released to theatres on July 18, 1936 by Warner Bros. and Vitaphone. I Love to Singa depicts the story of a young owlet who wants to sing jazz, instead of the classical music that his German parents wish him to perform. The plot is a light-hearted tribute to Al Jolson's film The Jazz Singer. "I Love to Singa" was first a song written by Harold Arlen and E.Y. Harburg for the 1936 Warner Bros. feature-length film The Singing Kid. It is performed three times in the film: first by Jolson and Cab Calloway, then by the Yacht Club Boys and Jolson, and finally again by Calloway and Jolson. During this period, it was customary for Warners to have their animation production partner, Leon Schlesinger Productions, make Merrie Melodies cartoons based upon songs from their features. The cartoon has, in recent years, taken on something of a cult following, with a pervasive impact on popular culture. The short, one of the earliest Merrie Melodies produced in Technicolor's 3-strip process, is recognized as one of Avery's early masterpieces. Plot I Love to Singa depicts the story of a young owlet who wants to sing jazz, instead of the classical music that his German parents wish him to perform. The plot is a light-hearted tribute to Al Jolson's film The Jazz Singer. The young owl, voiced by Tommy Bond, best known as "Butch" of the Our Gang (Little Rascals) films, is unjustly kicked out of his family's house by his disciplinarian violinist father (voiced by Bert Lahr first, replaced by Billy Bletcher) after he is caught singing jazz instead of "Drink to Me Only with Thine Eyes" to the reed (pump) organ accompaniment of his mother (voiced by Martha Wentworth). While wandering, he comes across a radio amateur contest, hosted by "Jack Bunny" (a pun on Jack Benny), and billing himself as "Owl Jolson" (a reference on Al Jolson), wins the contest, but not before his father has finally seen his son's potential and allows him to freely sing jazz. Musical selections * The first owlet hatched sang the opening bars of "Chi mi frena in tal momento" from the opera Lucia di Lammermoor. (Papa Fritz compared him to the great opera singer Enrico Caruso.) * The second owlet to hatch played the beginning of "Träumerei" by Robert Schumann on the violin. (Papa Fritz compared him to the famous violinist Fritz Kreisler.) * The third owlet, a flautist, played the first notes of "Spring Song" by Felix Mendelssohn from his work Songs without Words. * The first reject in the contest played a few bars of "Listen to the Mocking Bird" on the harmonica. * The blackbird in the blue jacket played a few bars of "Nola", composed by Felix Arndt, on the saxophone. * The bird with the accordion briefly played "Turkey in the Straw". * The dark, operatic bird sang a line from the silent film Laugh, Clown, Laugh (even though the lyrics to the theme song don't have those actual words).http://www.oddcouple.info/?q=node/59 * The overweight bird got only a few notes of "I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles" sung before being rejected. * The country bumpkin bird stuttered through the first and almost all of the second verse of the nursery rhyme Simple Simon before rejecting himself. Cultural influence The I Love to Singa cartoon has taken on something of a cult following in recent years. In the "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" episode of the cartoon South Park, characters Eric Cartman and Officer Barbrady lapse into Owl Jolson's odd song-and-dance routine whenever they get hit with an alien beam. In Warners' 2003 film Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Owl Jolson's dance sequence from I Love to Singa repeatedly appears on the video screen of the ACME Corp. Chairman (played by Steve Martin), since he cannot properly operate his remote control. He also shows up in the Looney Tunes: Back in Action game, in the France, Las Vegas, and Africa levels. He can be turned on and shut off by being hit by either character. When approached, Bugs and Daffy will make comments. I Love to Singa was reissued with "Blue Ribbon" series version of the credits in the early 1940s, and later restored with original titles for DVD release. This version was included in the Looney Tunes Golden Collection Vol. 2 DVD box set, released in 2004. It is also included as a special feature on the Warner Bros. DVD releases of the 1927 Al Jolson film The Jazz Singer and the 2006 CGI animated film Happy Feet. Owl Jolson also appears in Cartoon Network's newest series The Looney Tunes Show. Television airings This was one of many WB cartoons released prior to August 1, 1948 that was sold to Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.) in 1956. That company's library would change hands several times over the years, ending up with Turner Entertainment in 1986, and years later became a staple of Cartoon Network's programming. This cartoon (among a select few such as Nasty Quacks) continued to show the a.a.p. logo into the 2000s (Nasty Quacks still carries it), even as other cartoons in the a.a.p. package were remastered as "dubbed versions" without the a.a.p. logo (although a "dubbed version" of this cartoon was also made, and has aired a few times). This and Nasty Quacks are among the few Turner-owned WB cartoons to air on Cartoon Network as both a.a.p. and "dubbed" versions in this decade. On CN's 2009 New Year's Day Looney Tunes marathon, I Love to Singa aired as a "dubbed version", while Nasty Quacks aired as an a.a.p. version (as did another Daffy Duck outing, Daffy Duck in Hollywood). Edited version When this cartoon aired on TNT's short-lived children's program, The Rudy and Go-Go Show, the part where Owl Jolson is forced to sing "Drink to Me Only with Thine Eyes" and some scenes of the auditions for Jack Bunny's radio show were cut for time constraints.http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/ltcuts/i-j/ Availability *''I Love to Singa'' is available, with the original 1936 opening and end cards restored, on Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc 4. References External links * * Category:1930s Category:Warner Bros